The Power of Love
by Usakoi
Summary: Mamoru has broken up with Usagi. Can the power of love bring them back together before the forces of evil take over Tokyo?-- This story was written in between 1998-2000. I do NOT own Sailor Moon!
1. Chapter 1: Usagi's Life Problems

Author's notes: Hi, I'm Usakoi. This is my very first fanfic and also the only one I've finished so far. I will only be posting these chapter by chapter, so keep in touch. Each week on Friday (starting next week!), I should have a new one posted. I started this back in '98-99 and probably finished it in 2000. This story is kind of worded younger, and when you read the sequel, the writing will progress, making me sound...uh...older. Hope you enjoy. Oh yeah, I do not own Sailor Moon or the characters of the show; however, I do own my ideas!  
  
Usagi Tsukino, Ami Mizuno, Rei Hino, Makoto Kino, and Minako Aino: age 16  
Haruka Ten'ou: age 21  
Michiru Kaiou: age 20  
Setsuna Meiou: age 23  
Hotaru Tomoe: age 13  
Chibi Usa: age 7  
Mamoru Chiba: age 22  
  
Chapter 1: Usagi's Life Problems  
  
On the way back from Juuban Junior High, Usagi, an abnormal teenager with special powers, watched out the window of the bus. It hadn't been long since Mamoru, a 22 year old college student, had broken up with her. She closed her eyes and remembered the last time they were together.  
  
_"Usagi, I don't think we should be too close," Mamoru had said.  
"What do you mean, Mamo-chan? Oh, I get it...I know I'm still a little young, but that doesn't mean..."  
"No! That's not what I mean!" he shouted.  
"I don't understand then," she responded, scratching her head.  
"I mean, we're through!" And with that, he took off jogging down the street.  
"Mamo-chan? NO!" she cried.  
  
"How harsh!" _she thought. _"I wonder why he would do that. We've been together for such a long time." _She continued to stare out the window.  
Just then, Ami shook her.  
"Bunny, have you been listening to me?"  
"Huh?" she said, shaking her head. "Oh, sorry Ami. I was just thinking."  
"That's okay. I said, we have a Biology test tomorrow and I wanted to know..."  
The bus came to a stop.  
"Know what, Ami?" Usagi asked, waving a hand in front of Ami's blankly staring face, which was pointed out the window. "Ami! What are you looking at?"  
"I think it's Mamoru, but, he's with another girl!" said Ami, pointing out the window.  
"What?! Usagi screamed, whirling around. Sure enough, it was Mamoru. She was trying to make out who the other girl was, but the bus started to move again.  
_"Why? Why is he doing this to me?"_ she thought as she began to cry. "Mamo-chan..." she whispered.  
"Hey you guys," said a tall, beautifully built woman.  
"Hi, Makoto," said Ami.  
"What's wrong with her?"  
"She just say Mamoru-san, with another girl."  
"Why that two-timin' creep! Do you want me to punch out his lights for you Bunny? Bunny? Hello? Earth to Bunny!"  
"No, Mako-chan," Usagi managed to choke out through tears, "Oh," she cleared her throat, "my stop. Ja, minna."  
As she hopped off the bus, thoughts filled her head.  
  
_"We're through!"  
"Mamo-chan! NO!"_  
  
She leaned against a store window as she began to cry once more.  
_"Mamo-chan."_ she thought._ "Why can't we be together? I just don't get it. I went over everything in the past, but it just doesn't add up. Why can't I figure it out? If you can hear me Mamo-chan, I love you and I always will."_ The sweet aroma of chocolate filled her nose._ "The sweet smell of chocolate."_ She turned and looked through the window._ "Oh, how I wish you could share a milkshake with me Mamo-chan. I miss you so much!"_  
She turned and walked inside the ice cream shop.  
"One double chocolate shake with two straws please," she said, trying to conceal her tears.  
"No problem," said the waiter.  
Usagi went and sat at a table and waited for her shake. _"Look at yourself Usagi. You're pathetic," _she thought. "You're right," she said, looking at her reflection in the napkin dispenser. "I am pathetic."  
"Here's your shake miss," said the waiter, placing the shake in front of her.  
"Thanks," she said handing him $1.50.  
"I can't take this, it's on the house. You look like you just lost someone very close."  
"Thank you so much," she said with a slight smile.  
"I hope you feel better soon," he smiled back. "Have a nice day."  
"You too, and thanks again."  
"Hey, no problem."  
She began sucking down her shake._ "Maybe he hates my hair. He does call me dumplings all the time. If I chop them off, no one will ever call me that again!"_ She began to cry again._ "Why did I have to get two straws?! It's making everything worse!"_ "UHHHH!" she screamed, throwing the straw halfway across the room. Her tears increased as she sucked down the last drops of her shake.  
She got up and left a two dollar tip for the waiter. She said goodbye to him as she walked out he door and continued her long walk home.  
While she was walking, she saw a black dot racing towards her and pondered whether to stay or hide. She knew it was her black cat Luna coming to tell her news of a new enemy she had to fight. But fighting meant that she might have to see Mamoru. Luna's crescent moon glimmered in the sun.  
"Usagi, big trouble! The senshi need you!" the black cat shouted.  
"What's wrong?" she said, fighting the urge to run away. She couldn't abandon her friends.  
"No time to explain. Transform!"  
"Ok, Moon Crystal Power! Make-Up!"  
  
**Elsewhere...**  
  
"Burning Mandala!" The attack just missed the new enemy and hit the pavement, creating a cloud of smoke.  
"We sure could use Sailor Moon's moon rod about now," said Sailor Venus.  
"I'm here," said Sailor Moon.  
"Perfect timing!"  
"Nice to meet you again, Sailor Moon," said a dark voice.  
"I know that voice," she said. "Who are you?"  
"Don't you remember me?" he asked as he stepped out of the smoke.  
"You..." she growled.  
  
Author's Notes: Hope you enjoyed the first part. Please give me some reviews! I really want to make this better! Thanks a lot! Ja ne -- Usakoi ^_~ 


	2. Chapter 2: The New Senshi

Author's Notes: Due to the reviews I have recieved, I've decided to post this chapter earlier than planned. I too think that I left the readers at a major "I'm gonna die" cliff-hanger. I'm releasing this now, and Chapter 3 will remain scheduled for Friday. No more changes!! ^_~ --I do NOT own Sailor Moon or the characters of the show! Only thing I own are my ideas! Ja ne!  
  
Chapter 2: The New Senshi  
  
"Prince Demando!" she growled.  
"I want you to come with me Sailor Moon."  
With that, he sent a ball of energy towards her. There was a sudden streak of red light and a rose appeared.  
"Tuxedo Kamen!" shouted Sailor Moon.  
"Stay out of this 'Cape-Boy'! Well, if I can't have Usagi, I'll take you instead!" As he spoke, he threw a ball of energy toward Tuxedo Kamen.  
"NOOO!" screamed Sailor Moon, as she jumped in front of the energy and was instantly trapped.  
"Ha ha ha! It worked! I knew she would try to save you. Say bye-bye to your princess." Prince Demando and Sailor Moon vanished.  
"Usako!" yelled Tuxedo.  
"Damn it! We've got to get her back," said Sailor Jupiter.  
"Right," the rest of the senshi cheered.  
"Sailor Teleport time you guys," said Sailor Mars.  
"Tuxedo Kamen, stand in the middle of us," ordered Sailor Venus.   
The senshi linked hands around him.  
"Sailor Teleport!" Luna yelled.  
The senshi and Tuxedo concentrated their energy and they teleported.  
  
**In Prince Demando's castle...**  
  
"Uhh...huh? Where am I?" Usagi looked around at the room she was now in. "Oh, my head." She felt head and as her hand slid back down to the bed, she noticed that it did not brush against her magical broach. "My compact? Where is it?!" She felt franticly around, found it, and grabbed it from the bed. She looked down and noticed that she was untransformed and in a dress that she wouldn't be caught dead in. "Why am I in this dress?" (Author's note: Get it? 'Distress'? Anyway...)  
Just then, Prince Demando appeared.  
"Good morning, Princess," he greeted.  
"Good morning?" asked Usagi.  
"Yes. When I captured you, I drained the energy from your body. You were so weak, I put you here. You've been asleep for nearly ten hours now."  
"Why did you bring me here?" she demanded, rage building inside of her.  
"So many questions. I brought you here because I am going to take over Crystal Tokyo and I need a queen. You, my dear Princess, are going to be that queen."  
"Over my dead body!" Usagi grabbed her locket and holding it up in the air, she yelled, "Moon Crystal Power! Make-Up!"  
The locket refused to power up.  
"Hey, why didn't it work?"  
Prince Demando snapped his fingers and Usagi floated off the bed to him. "It doesn't work because the silver crystal in your locket in weak when it is near the Dark Crystal."  
Usagi stared at the pin on Prince Demando's blazer. It was in the shape of the Darkmoon symbol, like the one on Demando's forehead, except much larger.  
_"That must be the Dark Crystal,"_ she thought.  
"Now Usagi, look into my eyes." Suddenly, the Darkmoon on his forehead burst into light and turned into a third eye. "Repeat after me: I'm in love with only one..."  
"I'm in love with only...Oh, Mamo-chan..." Usagi said, dazed.  
"Impossible!"  
Usagi snapped out of the trance. "Demando, there is only one for me and that's..."  
"ENOUGH!" he shouted. "Look into my eyes, Usagi. You will forget about Mamoru." As he spoke, he drew her face closer and closer to his.  
_"This isn't right,"_ thought Usagi as a tear rolled down her cheek._ "Mamoru is the only one for me."_ "NOOOOOO!" Usagi screamed, pushing him away.  
"Damn you! You can't resist me!" he shouted, grabbing her arms. "Don't fight me, Usagi. It will only make it hurt more."  
He forced a kiss from her.  
"No, Demando, stop..." she cried as he forced her onto the bed.  
"You can't escape," he grinned. "You're all mine."  
  
**Meanwhile in the Gateway of Time...**  
  
"Hey, where are you guys?" called Sailor Mercury.  
"Halt! Who goes there?" asked a mysterious voice through the mist.  
"I'm Sailor Mercury."  
"Prove it," said the voice.  
"Here goes. Hurricane Windstorm!" and with that, the fog cleared away to reveal a new senshi.  
"Sailor Mercury! It really is you. Forgive me, but I didn't recognize you through the mist." Then she said, looking around. "My, you're all here."  
"Who are you?" asked Tuxedo Kamen.  
"Allow me to introduce myself. I am Sailor Pluto, guardian of time. The queen has told me a lot about you."  
"Who?" asked Jupiter.  
"Neo Queen Serenity. No time to explain. She needs your help. You must hold hands, concentrate on your destination, and don't let go! Now you must hurry!"  
They bid farewell to their new friend and leapt into the gateway.  
"Bye, Sailor Pluto," they called back.  



	3. Chapter 3: Foul Play

**Foul Play**  
Author's Notes: Third chapter!! Yes, this starts in the R season, but then it grows through all of the others seasons until I finally have my own season! Anyways, no more give aways!! Here's somemore of my story!  
  
**Back in Prince Diamond's Castle...**  
  
Usagi kicked Demando in his groin.  
"Since you won't cooperate, I'll let you rest so you can let your future sink in," he groaned, hobbling to the door.  
As Prince Demando left, Usagi picked up a vase and threw it at the door. It missed Prince Demando, but somehow made her feel better.  
"I've gotta get out of here. Moon Crystal Power! Make-up!"  
  
**In the Gateway of Time...**  
  
"Look ahead!" shouted Sailor Mercury. "A light!"  
As they stared at the light, it grew bigger. Through the light, they could see a path. Just then, a burst of light blew through the gateway. The attack hit all of the senshi, including Tuxedo Kamen.  
  
**A couple minutes had passed...**  
  
They awoke to find themselves in cave.  
"Welcome," said a voice.  
"Who's there?" asked Tuxedo Kamen.  
"I am King Endymion, the ruler of Crystal Tokyo."  
As the king appeared, everyone gasped.  
"Hey, you look like..." said Sailor Venus.  
"...Just like..." continued Sailor Mars.  
"Mamoru!?" yelled the senshi.  
"That's because I am Mamoru's future self," answered King Endymion.  
"I'm king of Crystal Tokyo?" asked Tuxedo Kamen.  
"Yes. I am here to tell you that Usagi is in danger."  
"What?!"  
"Usagi's future self, Neo Queen Serenity, has been put in an eternal sleep and has not woke up. She is the only one who can save us all. You must save Usagi from Prince Demando. She must not turn over to the Darkmoon or our world will ceice to exisit. Please Tuxedo Kamen, save her."  
  
**At Prince Demando's Castle...**  
  
"Arrg!" screamed Usagi. "Why won't you work?"  
"Usagi," said a voice.  
"What? Who's there?"  
"Have you made up your mind yet? Will you be my queen?"  
"No, I won't Prince Demando. Mamoru is the only one for me."  
"I will change your mind."  
Prince Demando pulled a struggling Usagi off the bed and closer to him. He grabbed her chin and brought her lips closer to his.  
Just then a stream of light flooded past Prince Demando's eyes. Blinded, he pushed Usago to the bed and he fell to the floor.  
"Mamo-chan?" Usagi screamed.  
"How dare you force girls to go against their will just fo you can take advantage of them," said Tuxedo Kamen. He swooped down and scooped up Usagi. Together they hopped out the window.  
"I'll get you for this Tuxedo Kamen!"  



	4. Chapter 4 & 5: Loves Me? & Healing Pain

**Author's Notes:** Originally, this was two chapters, but I decided that it was way to short to be two chapters! I'm sorry this is a few days late. I've been so busy with my job and school that it took me a while to release this chapter! I hope you enjoy it, and for you readers that watch the English version of Sailor Moon, "Odango-atama" is pretty much "Meatball head"....and to all the people looking for a law suit...I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON!  
  
**In the Crystal Garden...**  
  
"Mamo-chan? Why did you save me?" asked Usagi.  
"I saved you because I... let me start over." Mamoru led Usagi to a bench and they sat down. "Lately I have been having dreams about us. They have been telling me to stay away from you, for your own safety."  
"Is that why you've been avoiding me?" asked Usagi, relieved. "But I've got one question. Who was that girl I saw you with yesterday?"  
"Her? Oh, that was Motoki's sister, Lizzie. I was taking her home because Motoki had to work late."  
"Oh, Mamo-chan, I'm sorry."  
"Usako, I love you and nothing can change that," he paused and looked up at the stars then back at Usagi. He reached into his pocket and took out a small pink box and handed it to her. "Before you open it, I have something to say."  
"What is it, Mamo-chan?"  
"When we were apart, my feelings grew greater for you..."  
Just then a burst of energy hit Usagi in the back. Screaming in pain, she fell to the ground.  
"Usagi!"  
"Ha ha ha. I'm putting this romantic evening to rest!" yelled Prince Demando.  
"Demando!" yelled Mamoru as he pulled out his enchanted rose and transformed into Tuxedo Kamen. "That's the last time you hurt her!" and with that, he threw a rose at Prince Demando but he dodged.  
"Venus Crescent Beam Smash!"  
The attack hit right on target.  
"Great shot Sailor Venus," said Sailor Jupiter, patting Venus on the shoulder.  
"Oh no! The Sailor Senshi! I'll be back for Usagi, you can count on that," yelled Prince Demando as he vanished.  
"Senshi Power Down!" shouted the Sailor Senshi.  
"Usagi, wake up!" coaxed Mamoru. "Don't leave me!" As he drew her close, he noticed that she was bleeding. "Oh, Usako, it's all my fault."  
"No it isn't , Mamoru-san," said Rei. "You didn't know that Prince Demando was going to show up then."  
"How can we help her?" asked Ami. "Should we try our powers?"  
"It's worth a try," said Rei. "Ready?"  
"I call upon the power of Mercury. Help me to heal Bunny. Mercury Healing Power! Make-up!" called Ami.  
"Guardian Jupiter, help me to heal Bunny. Jupiter Healing Power! Make-Up!" called Makoto.  
"I call upon the power of love and beauty. In the name of Venus, help me to heal Bunny-chan. Venus Healing Power! Make-up!" called Minako.  
"I call upon fire and charm. On behalf of Mars, help me heal Bunny. Mars Healing Power! Make-up!" called Rei.  
"Venus!"  
"Mercury!"  
"Mars!"  
"Jupiter!"  
"Unite!" the four friends chanted.  
Mamoru stepped back and watched as Ami, Rei, Makoto, and Minako concentrated all of their powers towards Usagi. The powers lifted her into the air, there was an explosion of light and Usagi was healed. But her appearance had changed. She was now Princess Serenity of her Moon Kingdom past. She floated down to the ground. In her hair, she wore her "odangos," but each was now partially covered by a crescent moon. She ran to Mamoru.  
"Usako, you're okay!" Mamoru rejoiced happily.  
"I wouldn't dream of leaving you, Mamo-chan."  
He pulled her close and kissed her softly on her lips. Usagi returned the kiss.  
"I think we should leave the two lovebirds alone," hinted Minako.  
The girls went into the Crystal Palace and watched from the window.  
Usagi drew away from Mamoru. She bent down and picked up the pink box Mamoru had given to her. Mamoru led Usagi back to the bench. They sat down.  
"What I wanted to say was, since we've been apart, I've been in tremendous pain," he got up and kneeled in front of her. He took the box and said, "And... Odango-atama, what I'm trying to say is, will you marry me?"  



	5. Chapter 6 & 7: Yes or No & Does Fire Lie...

**Author's Notes:** Hey, me again! This chapter is also going to be two chapters pushed together. When I was younger, I had the tenancy to write short chapters! Little late too, I put it in at nine Friday night! ^_^ Hope you enjoy chapters 6 and 7!! REVIEW ME!!! -Ja!- Usakoi  
  
Usagi gasped as she saw the large diamond engagement ring. She jumped into Mamoru's arms, knocking him backwards onto the ground. Usagi just smiled and look down to him.  
"Oh, Mamo-chan! Of course I will," Usagi cried. "Oh, Mamo-chan!" she said kissing him.  
  
**Later that night...**  
  
"Mamo-chan? Where are you?" called Usagi through the dark halls.  
She had woken up from a horrible nightmare. She had dreamt the Prince Demando had taken Mamoru from her and murdered him. She walked out to the Crystal Garden and sat on a bench.  
"Mamo-chan? Where are you?" she cried softly.  
She felt an arm place itself around her. The arm pulled her closer. She couldn't see who the owner was because her eyes were so full of tears.  
A familiar voice cooed, "Don't cry, Usagi. I'm right here."  
"Mamo-chan! I had a horrible dream! Prince Demando had captured you and I tried to get you back, but he killed you!"  
"It's ok now, Usako. Come inside and sleep in my room tonight."  
  
**In Mamoru's Room...**  
  
Mamoru carried Usagi to his bed and laid her down. He got into bed and laid next to her.  
"Usako," he said, rolling over. "I..." he started to talk, but she was already fast asleep. Smiling he said, "Konbanwa."  
He turned off the lamp and pulled Usagi into his arms. As he drifted to sleep, he remembered how harsh he had been when he had dumped Usagi, but somehow, she found it in her heart to continue her feelings. _"I'm so lucky to have her,"_ he thought. Then he fell asleep. But just as soon as he was asleep, he had a dream.  
  
_"Mamo-chan, this is just how I pictured our wedding!" said Usagi.  
The pop of champagne bottles is heard and all the decorations in the room are either pink or white. Everything is beautiful.  
Suddenly, the sky turns gray. An image appears in the sky. It's the image of Prince Demando. He reaches down and grabs Usagi.  
"Mamo-chan! Help me!" Usagi screams.  
"USAKO!"  
Prince Demando pulls Usagi to him and they vanish.  
"USAKO! NOOOOO!"_  
  
Mamoru woke up in a sweat. "What's that supposed to mean?" he thought.  
"Mamo-chan, are you okay?" Usagi yawned.  
"Yeah, I just had a bad dream."  
There was a scratch at the door.  
"Who is it?" called Usagi.  
"It's Luna, may I come in?"  
"Sure, Luna."  
Luna opened the doors and trotted in. She jumped on the bed.  
"Usagi," started Luna. "Rei just woke up and sensed an evil force. She said that Mamoru may be in big trouble."  
"What kind of trouble?" asked Mamoru.  
"She's not sure, but she wants to do a fire reading and she needs you to be present."  
"Ok, Luna. We'll be there in a second."  
It was nearly four o'clock in the morning, but Usagi got up anyway. She was worried for her Mamo-chan.  
  
**In another room in the Crystal Palace...**  
  
Luna and Rei had started the fire. Rei was kneeling in front of it forming signs with her hands. He long raven hair glistened in the fire light. Usagi and Mamoru walked in a sat behind them. Usagi was gripping his arm very tight.  
"Great fire," started Rei. "Show us the future."  
They gasped as the fire grew to great height. They all saw the hologram in the fire and Usagi screamed.  
"It can't be!" she cried.  
Mamoru held her close.  
"Mamo-chan! It can't be true, Rei!" She began to cry in Mamoru's arms.  
The fire showed nine Sailor Senshi, in a circle, around a body. The body appeared to be Tuxedo Kamen's and there was blood on his chest.  
"That's enough, Rei! Stop it!" yelled Usagi. "I can't take it anymore!"  
"Okay, calm down," said Rei. "Great Fire, show us who did this."  
The fire flickered and revealed a man's face. Faintly at first, but then the image got clearer.  
"Demando," whispered Usagi.  
The fire flickered again to reveal another face. This was the face of a woman. She wore meatballs just like Usagi, but her odangos were pointed and her hair was pink.  
"She looks familiar," said Usagi, scratching her head.  
The fire flickered once more to reveal Prince Demando and the woman together.  
"Rei, who is that?" asked Luna.  
"I'm not sure. The fire can only tell so much. I'm tuned into their energy now, so I can tell when they're going to show up. Until then, you two should get some sleep. We may have a major battle ahead."  
"Okay," yawned Usagi, still glued to Mamoru as they left the room.  
"Rei," said Luna, putting a paw on Rei's leg, "are you going to be ok?"  
"Yeah. I'll be fine, Luna. You better get some rest."  
"Okay. Goodnight, Rei."  
"Goodnight."  
As Luna walked toward the door, Rei stopped her.  
"Luna," she started.  
"Yes, Rei?"  
"You know that woman with the pink hair?"  
"Yeah?"  
"I have reason to believe that she is....is.."  
"Is what?" urged Luna. "Tell me."  
"She's Usagi's daughter."  
"What?!" Luna half-whispered.  
"Yeah, that's what I thought."  
"How do you know that?"  
"I'm not sure if that's right," answered Rei.  
"Rei..."  
"Go to sleep now, Luna."  
"But...."  
"Goodnight," said Rei, shoeing Luna away.  
"Goodnight."  
After Luna had left the room, Rei turned back to the fire and said, "Great Fire, please protect my friends, Mamoru and Bunny."  



End file.
